


Under A Mountain in Pittsburgh

by doubleminorforroughing



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magical Realism, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleminorforroughing/pseuds/doubleminorforroughing
Summary: From the moment he meets Sidney, Zhenya feels drawn to him. He's also pretty sure that Sidney isn't human, no matter how much he says he is.





	Under A Mountain in Pittsburgh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackpack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackpack/gifts).

> This one is heavily inspired by the concept/story of the mab darogan - the Welsh legend of a promised/prophesied son who will reclaim England for the Celts. I have no clue if Sid is Welsh, but the legend sure sounded a lot like what he did for the Penguins, so here we are. The title refers to the claim that the mab darogan is asleep under Snowdon, which is a mountain in Wales. Sid's mountain was Mellon Arena.
> 
> Hope you like it, jackpack!

When Zhenya arrives in Pittsburgh, he feels like he's late to something. Not that it would be the first or last time he was late, but he has the distinct feeling that something has started without him. Something he's supposed to be a part of.

It starts clicking into place when Seryozha brings him to Mario Lemieux's house and there's Sidney, peeking around him and trying to get a view of Zhenya. And when they shake hands, Zhenya feels a spark run through him from their joined hands. Sidney must feel it too, from the way he frowns and shakes his hand.

Seryozha tells them about Zhenya, about how he finally got away from Magnitka and made it here. About how he's a werewolf, but the NHL is full of Supernaturals, and he'll fit in just fine. Zhenya doesn't understand all the words in English, but he told Seryozha what to say and trusts him completely.

Sidney looks delighted to hear that he's Supe, but he insists that he's human.

Zhenya knows he's either lying or has no idea what he is.

“Why does Sidney lie about being human?” Zhenya asks Seryozha on the way home after dinner. It’s a relief to speak Russian again after hours of English and having to have Seryozha translate.

“What do you mean?” Seryozha shoots him a quick quizzical look before turning back to the road. “Sid’s human. Maybe he has Supe blood a few generations back.”

Zhenya frowns and looks at the radio and sighs at the time. It’s early morning back home, and he’s had a long day. Maybe he’s just tired, and Sidney _ does _ spend a lot of time with Supes.

“Yeah, maybe,” he agrees. He’s still not sure, but that makes more sense than someone going undetected for 19 years. “I think I’m just tired.”

“You’re definitely tired. And Sid lives with a were family, so maybe you were picking that up.”

“Probably.”

The next few weeks are a blur of paperwork and practice, but Sidney and the rest of the team make an effort to get to know him. Seryozha still has to serve as a translator, and it clearly frustrates Sidney. The team’s French Canadian contingent sympathizes - they’ve all been where he is, with varying degrees of English proficiency. Letang suggests a local witch who can give him a good translation spell, and Seryozha looks incredibly relieved.

Seryozha takes Zhenya to see the witch on their next off day, and Zhenya immediately feels more settled when he walks into the shop and feels magic wash over him. A small, young-looking woman comes out from behind the counter with a huge smile on her face.

“You must be Evgeni and Sergei!” she chirps, offering each of them her hand to shake. “My name is Flora, it’s nice to meet you.”

Zhenya knows she’s speaking English, but he understands every word as if she spoke Russian. His shoulders sag in relief.

“I don’t care how much it costs, I want whatever spell it is you’re using right now,” he says. Seryozha snorts.

“Of course! I started getting it ready when Sergei called the other day. Let’s go into the back and get it attuned to you.”

The spell contains a physical component that Zhenya will have to keep with him, but what’s another charm on his necklace? Flora asks him to hold it while she finishes working on the spell and frowns when she sees his palms. She asks to read the right one and the frown deepens when she gets a closer look.

“You’ve crossed paths with someone special recently,” she says, almost like she’s talking to herself. “They’re going to be very special to you, actually. But you’ll have to share - they’re going to be special to many others.”

“What, like a friend? A teammate? Maybe I’ll play with one of the guys my whole career.” Zhenya says it like a joke, but Flora’s face when she looks up at him is deadly serious.

“You will, but this person… it’s different. I don’t specialize in love, but I think you’ve met your soulmate recently.”

“I’ve met a lot of new people recently.” Zhenya shrugs. “It could be anybody.”

“That’s a good point, Evgeni. I think it’s a teammate, though. Only someone you see every day could leave such a strong impression. Now, about your spell….”

The Lemieux family invites Zhenya over for his first full moon in Pittsburgh just after he starts wearing his translation charm. He’s relieved to have it and even more so to receive the invitation. He needs a good run to shake the stress and anxiety of moving halfway around the world and starting new.

When Zhenya arrives in the afternoon, Sidney is still there and acting like the house isn’t going to be overrun with weres soon. He’s lived with Mario for over a year and played hockey for over 15 years, so Zhenya supposes he’s used to it at this point. Still, he feels compelled to ask.

“You’re not scared at all?” Zhenya asks him while they help set the table for dinner. “I think you’re the only one here who won’t be a wolf in a couple of hours.”

Sid laughs and shakes his head, and Zhenya can’t lie, he’s adorable.

“Nah, I’ve spent most of my life with Supes,” he says with a shrug. “I’m used to it. Besides, none of them have ever tried to hurt me. It’s the ones without a pack you have to watch out for, and everyone coming tonight is my pack.”

As usual, Zhenya doesn’t remember much about the run, but he remembers playing in the woods with the Lemieux kids, tussling with some of the wolves his age, and the deep satisfaction he feels after. He knows that Sidney herds them all in toward sunrise. He wakes up curled up with the kids well after the sun’s up and feels refreshed in a way he hasn’t in months. 

Even after the full moon, Zhenya can’t get the meeting with Flora out of his head. It helps distract him from the flood of paperwork from Magnitka and the shoulder injury he brought upon himself, but now that he has the translation spell, he can also communicate much better with his teammates, and he finds that they’re all just the right kind of assholes. Even Sidney, who is more shy and serious than anything else, has a wicked sense of humor that leaves them all breathless from laughing.

He’s also the most competitive bastard Zhenya has ever met, and he’s been playing hockey with Sasha Ovechkin for most of his life. Zhenya would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit charmed by Sidney’s eccentricities, and the thought brings Flora’s words slamming back. What if it’s Sidney?

When Zhenya can finally play again, they run into a problem.

Sidney always goes last when it’s time to go on the ice, but so does Zhenya. Zhenya sets his feet and gives Sid his best serious face while tapping himself on the chest with his glove.

“I played three years in the Superleague,” he says, and Sid snorts.

“This is my second NHL season,” he counters.

Zhenya repeats himself, and he sees the moment Sid gives in. Partially because it involves an eye roll.

“Alright, fine,” he grumbles. “You can go last, asshole.”

It’s probably supposed to make Zhenya feel bad for pushing to go last and making Sid change his patterns, but it just makes him feel ridiculously fond. He’s starting to hope that the special person Flora spoke of is Sidney. He wants to play hockey with this tiny asshole forever.

Zhenya isn't a fool, he knows that the team is in trouble. He knows that Mario saved the team from certain death by buying them, but he also knows that that isn't a guarantee. And the more time he spends in Pittsburgh, the more he grows to love the city and the more like home it feels. He'll fight tooth and nail - literally, if he has to - to keep his team here.

Every month, the Lemieux family invites Zhenya to their house for the full moon. Now that Supes aren't hiding anymore, the league has adapted and no longer has games scheduled around the full moon. (They've also eliminated iron and worked with all kinds of Supes to make the league more comfortable for them. It's mostly working.)

Every month, Sidney is there with his sweet smile and goofy laugh. He makes sure they're all inside before dawn, and he'll even play with the pups and younger wolves now and then. Zhenya isn't always aware of it, but Sidney tells him that he likes to play keep away and wrestle before the wolves go into the woods to run. Zhenya begins to hope that Sidney is the soulmate Flora mentioned in earnest before the trade deadline.

"You can call me Sid, you know," Sidney says one night when Zhenya has come over to his apartment in the Lemieux house. "Or, like, any nickname but Sid the Kid. I call you Geno, so I mean..."

Zhenya snorts a little and sips his not-nutritionist-approved soda.

"I know," he admits. "Sometimes I do. We love nicknames back home, I don't know why I don't use yours."

"Yeah, Gonch always calls you, uh… jenyuh?" Zhenya snorts and bursts into laughter, and Sid blushes with an indignant look on his face. "I'm trying! Russian is hard!"

"So is English," Zhenya counters, poking Sid's ribs repeatedly just to be annoying.

Sid squirms and swats at Zhenya, but he can't shake him. The poking becomes tickling, and Sid laughs loud and unrestrained. Zhenya's heard that stupid fucking laugh before, but the more he gets to know Sid, the more he wants to make Sid laugh all the time.

Apparently, Zhenya has been staring at Sid and he hasn't been subtle about it. Flower approaches him after practice one day and gives him a smile that's sharp under the thin veneer of pleasant that he's putting on. It's not like him to give that look to Zhenya, so he doesn't put up a fight when Flower drags him to the lounge. Zhenya isn't stupid; when a Trickster looks at you like that and asks for something, you do it.

"Geno, listen," Flower starts, settling into a soft chair like it's his goal. "You know we're okay with you dating guys, right?"

Zhenya sputters and turns bright red, but Flower just presses on.

"We're even super chill with you dating a teammate," he adds. "But if you hurt Sid, we will literally all murder you. This team is full of Supes, and we will end you."

"I'm not… we're not…" Zhenya takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. He's so fucking glad he has his translation spell when shit like this happens. "We're not dating. I might have a little… crush, but we're not. We probably never will."

Flower rolls his eyes, and his body language and expression shift from threatening to exasperated.

"Have you seen how he looks at _ you? _ No, because you are a blind fool. I wouldn't be having this conversation if I didn't think he wanted you back."

There isn’t much time to think about what Flower’s said, though. The end of the season hits hard and fast, and then the playoffs are even worse. Especially when they lose. It’s disappointing to make a first round exit, but it’s better than last season and there’s the promise of better next year. Sid asks Zhenya to stay in Pittsburgh a little longer instead of going straight home to Russia, and Zhenya feels that tug again, the one that reminds him that he’s meant to be there for something big.

So Zhenya is there the day that Sid is announced as the next captain, in a move that everyone saw coming and surprises no one. Zhenya waits down the hall a little with a view of the press conference from the back, looking at Sid with a big smile as he answers questions. When it’s over, Zhenya sneaks him out of Mellon and down the street on an illicit McDonald’s trip.

“So how does it feel to be the youngest captain?” Zhenya teases when they’re seated and eating. He’s grinning at Sid, and he tries to stomp down the flutter in his stomach when Sid laughs and shakes his head.

“Feels like a lot more judgment and people talking shit,” Sid says, giving Zhenya a wry grin. Zhenya is far too charmed by his lopsided grins and has to look away before he does something dumb.

“Then we’ll just have to prove them wrong.”

Summer is good to Zhenya. He relaxes and spends time with his family and friends in Russia, takes a vacation and gets thoroughly sunburnt, and generally tries to keep hockey off of his mind until it’s time to pick training up again. It feels good to be home, to run with his family pack in their ancestral forests, and he doesn't want to ruin that feeling. His runs at home energize Zhenya in a way they haven't since he started playing for Magnitka as a teenager, and it feels like things are changing for the better.

When he returns to Pittsburgh in August, Zhenya stops by Flora’s shop to check on his translation spell. She’s thrilled to see him and gives him a big hug when he walks in.

“Welcome back!” she says. “Let’s check your charm, and I’d love to check your palms again if you’d let me.”

He lets her, and she frowns the same way she did the first time.

"It's definitely someone you see and touch all the time," she tells him as she traces his love line. "You aren't as fraught as you were last time, so it's a little clearer, but… I can't tell you if he's human or Supe. He could be a witch, we're the closest to human…"

"It's Sidney," Zhenya blurts. He blushes immediately, but he's so familiar with the itch of uncertainty about Sid that he recognizes it in her face. "I don't think he's human, not completely, but he tells everyone he is all the time."

Flora frowns more and looks at his palm again. "Come back after the regular season starts and you've been around him again. I might have better luck then. And I'm calling my sister, she's better at love magic."

After that, they talk about Zhenya's spell and the charm's condition. He hasn't used it all summer, and he does take it off for his English lessons, so it needs a little fixing up. Flora makes quick work of it, and Zhenya promises to return after seeing Sid again.

When Zhenya sees Sid again, he feels that same electricity he did the first time they met. Sid clearly feels it too, and Zhenya swears his eyes flash gold when it runs through them. Maybe it's the influence of the moon, because it's just before his first run of the season with the Lemieux pack. And this time Tanger and Flower are there with their girlfriends, even though only Tanger and Cath are werewolves.

"It's amazing to run at home, but there's something special about Pittsburgh," Tanger says as they watch the sunset on the patio.

"I'm from a town a lot like Pittsburgh," Zhenya tells them with a shrug. "A steel town built on factories, full of hard-working people. It feels a lot like running at home for me."

"But it's never quite as good as home," Cath supplies, and all the wolves nod.

"It's even different for me," Vero adds, and this time Flower nods in agreement. "I think it's cultural differences for us Tricksters, though."

Pittsburgh feels just fine to Zhenya most days, most full moons even, but he doesn't say anything at the moment. He's pretty sure he knows why it feels like home, and that reason walks through the sliding doors with a big smile on his face at that moment.

"Ready to get changed?" Sid asks. "Mario and Nathalie and the kids are getting ready."

The wolves get up and file inside, with Zhenya bringing up the rear. He smiles at Sid as he passes by and bumps their shoulders together. Sid giggles, and Flower glares at him from his seat on the patio. Zhenya doesn’t think anything of it.

Sid fights Andrew Ference late in December, and it’s like something has broken him open. His eyes seem sharper, like Sid is seeing things before they happen. They also seem to be more gold than hazel now, and he stands straighter and walks with more confidence. The Supes on the team begin to take notice of the changes, whispering amongst themselves about Sid’s possible heritage. Clearly he isn’t as human as he thinks he is.

They play the Sabres in the first Winter Classic on New Year’s Day. The game is contentious as fuck and drags on into a shootout that has Zhenya practically vibrating as he watches Sid take his place at center ice. The tension can be felt up and down the bench, and more than one werewolf finds his teeth growing in his mouthguard from the stress and anxiety.

It’s snowing like a motherfucker, and they’re still fucking tied. If Sid scores, they’ll win. But looking at him, Zhenya thinks he’s more determined than anything else.

Sid takes the puck at the signal and skates toward Miller. There are no fancy moves, no snaking around or fancy stick handling. Sid skates straight down, doesn’t pause at all, gets right up in Miller’s space, and slips the puck between his knees. The entire bench loses their fucking minds.

A group of them rush out to meet Sid on the ice, and Zhenya’s among them. He makes sure to get in close and bonks their helmets together, grinning wide and shouting in joy.

Sid’s eyes are warm and bright and golden and not human at all.

Zhenya finally takes Sid to meet Flora as soon as they're back in Pittsburgh. She rushes out to meet them the moment the bell above the door jingles and stops dead when she sees Sid.

"I knew it," she says, eyes alight. "I knew it! Zhenya, introduce us formally."

"Sid, this is Flora, the witch who maintains my translation spell. Flora, this is Sid, my teammate and friend."

After they shake hands, Flora wastes no time in whisking them to the counter and giving Sid an innocuous-looking piece of iron to hold. It doesn't do anything to him, and Flora takes note of that. She reads his palm next and looks to Zhenya with a small nod, unnoticed by Sid who's too busy trying to see what Flora sees.

Sid's not entirely human, and he's Zhenya's soulmate.

Two weeks later, Sid sprains his ankle. Zhenya is quickly named his replacement at the upcoming All Star Game, but he doesn’t really want to go. Well, it’s going to be fun, but he’d rather have the extra time off and hang out with Sid. He's not sure if they're platonic or romantic soulmates and figures more time together might tell him.

Before Zhenya leaves, Sid comes to visit him. He hobbles around on his crutches and tries to talk strategy, and Zhenya can’t help but laugh a little.

“What’s so funny?” Sid grumps. There’s no other word for his facial expression than ‘pout.’

“You,” Zhenya giggles. “You’re on crutches, you’re hurt, and it’s just the All Star Game. It’s bragging rights and a fun weekend. I’ll meet up with Sasha and drink too much.”

Sid’s expression darkens and he comes closer, looking up at Zhenya with a stormy expression. His eyes turn sharp and golden, taking Zhenya’s breath away.

“Geno,” he starts, firm and commanding. “Geno, I don’t wanna tiptoe around this anymore. I’ve seen you looking. I’ve looked at you. Flower told me he talked to you _ last season _ about it. Are you ever gonna kiss me? Take me to dinner?”

Zhenya sputters, and apparently that’s not the right answer. Sid leans on one crutch and uses his other hand to cup the back of Zhenya’s head, bringing him down slowly and giving him time to back out. Zhenya doesn’t take it and closes the distance instead.

It’s like the whole world lights up the second their lips touch. The electricity from before snaps and sparks around them, and Zhenya can feel his teeth growing long and sharp. Sid’s nails are sharp against his skin now, as if his nails have grown, too.

Sid’s the one who breaks the kiss, and he’s grinning wide when he does. _ His _ teeth look sharp, and it takes Zhenya’s breath away more than the kiss did.

“You gonna take me to dinner when you get back?” he asks, smacking at Zhenya’s shin with his crutch.

“Whatever you want, Sid,” Zhenya says. It’s like his mouth is on autopilot, with no filter between it and his brain. “I’d take you with me if you could travel.”

That makes Sid grin wider, and he nods toward the couch.

“Get me a pillow to prop my leg. We can still make out and watch a movie.”

Zhenya tears up the league after the All Star Game, playing hard and racking up the points. There's chatter from commentators that Zhenya should move to another team where he can shine like this all the time, but Zhenya always shakes his head and dismisses it when it's brought up.

"Me and Sid make a great team," he tells the media. "I'm just making up for lost time."

It's none of their business that Sid is at his (Seryozha's) house right now, leg propped up while he waits for Zhenya to get back. They can't do much physically besides cuddle until Sid's better, but Zhenya is inches from telling everyone that he and Sid are dating now. Well, they haven't exactly used that word and they haven't exactly been on a date yet, but Sid is _ injured _. It’s not like he wants to hobble around town in his boot.

Sid wants to hobble around town in his boot.

Well, Sid’s insistent on a Valentine’s date. He’s had enough of only going to the practice rink, the arena, the doctor’s office, and Seryozha’s house. He’s getting cabin fever, and when he tells Zhenya he’s never actually had a Valentine, Zhenya gives in immediately.

They have to go out on the twelfth, since the team is starting a road trip immediately after the Bruins game on the thirteenth. They don’t much mind since that means they won’t have to deal with as many people and making reservations is easy.

Zhenya picks a relaxed but upscale restaurant that promises to accommodate Sid’s boot and continued need to elevate his foot. Sid won’t be traveling, and Zhenya hopes that this will help keep his spirits up until they get back.

On Tuesday night, Zhenya picks Sid up at Mario’s in his more reasonable car, and Sid looks thrilled. He’s wearing a dress shirt but no tie or jacket under his coat and scarf; Zhenya wants nothing more than to take the whole thing off of him. Instead, Zhenya helps Sid into the passenger seat and gives him a kiss once he’s settled. He doesn’t need the crutches anymore, but Zhenya is more than happy to give him an arm to lean on.

“I’m really excited for this, is that weird?” Sid asks once Zhenya’s in the driver’s seat. “I’m 20, it’s weird, right?”

“Not weird at all, Sid,” Zhenya tells him, smiling back. “I’m glad you so excited, plan big night for you.”

Sid gasps and looks at Zhenya with an even bigger smile on his face. “You’re not wearing your charm!"

"Not wearing charm. Thought maybe you wanna hear what I'm really sound like, know you been asking. I'm put back on if you not understand or is too annoying."

"Geno, no." Sid shifts a little to face Zhenya and takes his hand. His smile is much softer now, and unbearably fond. "I'm so glad you feel comfortable taking it off with me. I understand you just fine. Only put it back if _ you _ need it."

"Might need it for order dinner," Zhenya admits, turning a little pink. "I'm get nervous, forget words."

Sid leans across the console and gives him a sweet kiss.

"You'll be fine. I'll help you."

Dinner is perfect. Zhenya doesn't trip over his words at all, and Sid looks so proud every time he speaks to the staff. They agree to get dessert and tell no one, even though they're pretty sure everyone is cheating on their diets this time of year.

"Will you teach me how to use your Russian nickname?" Sid asks. Zhenya is cracking open his creme brulee and pauses with his spoon poised over the sugar to look up at Sid. "What? I know you like Geno, but we're dating now and I'd like to call you… Zenyuh?"

"Better," Zhenya says with a nod and a fond smile. "Zhenya is for really close people, is okay for you to use. We work on it, okay? Also okay if you just wanna use Geno."

Sid looks a little frustrated and chooses his words carefully before he speaks.

"I know Geno is okay, but I want to try. Geno is special too, but Zhenya is your language, not something we use because we can't be bothered to try."

Zhenya beams at Sid like he hung the moon and stars, and he knows in that moment that this is love. Sid is a romantic soulmate, and Zhenya is already stupid for him.

"Well you get Zhenya right just now, so already doing good. Really don't mind Geno, promise. Just don't use Eugene and we okay."

Sid breaks out into his honking giggle, and that's that.

In March, Sid tries to come back and decides his ankle isn't ready. He's out of the boot and doesn't need to elevate anymore, but he says his leg isn't up to it yet and he goes back on IR.

Zhenya makes sure he gives Sid all the affection he can and supports his decision. It wouldn't help anybody to rush back and not be 100%. So they hang out often, and they spend the night at each other's places more often than not. Sid, surprisingly, is the one to bring up taking the next step in their relationship.

They're snuggled up on the couch in Sid's apartment in the Lemieux home when Sid clears his throat and brings it up.

"Zhenya, what do you think about telling the team that we're dating?" he asks, sounding uncertain and shy.

Zhenya keeps his arm around Sid but shifts to look at his face.

"Think we should," he says. He sounds more confident than Sid, but he's just as nervous. "Deserve to know, and they not gonna mind."

Sid nods, as if that seals the decision. A blush rises on his cheeks, and Zhenya waits him out for what he wants to say next. Pushing won't help, so he can wait a moment.

"Do you wanna have sex?" Sid blurts. They've barely done more than kiss so far, since Sid was injured and not feeling up to it. "I'm feeling better, and I'd like to. Finally."

"Would love to, Sid." Zhenya smiles at him, warm and full of love. "Have to ask, you have sex before? With a guy?"

"A few times before, and with a guy. I… I only date men, G. I'm gay."

Surprisingly, their particular orientations have never come up. It's not generally talked about in the locker room, although the team is always respectful of who their teammates date. Zhenya feels like he owes Sid his now, but kisses him first.

"Am bisexual," he says. "And have had sex with men and women. I'm know what to do, leave to me. Promise I'm make it good for you."

Sid beams at Zhenya and crawls into his lap to cuddle again. That's that, and the conversation is closed.

They decide on telling the team first. It's more important to both of them, so they decide that they'll tell the team at the next practice. Sid stands up as they're changing and clears his throat.

"Guys, uh, I have an announcement," he says, blushing and looking nervous. "Geno and I are dating. We have been for… about two months."

The room is quiet for a moment, and to no one's surprise, it's Flower who breaks the silence.

"Yeah, we know."

After that, the team breaks into raucous congratulations complete with hugs, back pats, and chirps. And, when Sid and Zhenya aren't looking, money exchanged from the betting on when they'd get together.

Zhenya visits Flora again before Sid's second return game. She's delighted to see him as always and asks after Sid.

"That's why I'm here," Zhenya confesses. "He's playing tomorrow, and I was wondering if you had something that could help him be protected. A charm or something? I don't want him getting hurt again."

"I can try," Flora tells him. She motions for him to follow and leads him to a section of the store labeled PROTECTION SPELLS/CHARMS. "Let's see… we probably want something that protects a loved one. And I'll have to help, since wolf magic isn't usually enough…"

"But he's my soulmate," Zhenya protests, as if somehow that will give a werewolf more magic.

"Right, and that will definitely help, but you still won't have enough." Flora grabs a jar and stands up, looking at him like he just had a brilliant idea. "Actually, do you have a witch on your team?"

"Yeah." Zhenya pauses and makes a 'so-so' gesture. "Our head equipment guy is a witch. It's mostly wolves and fae."

Flora nods and quickly starts gathering ingredients. "That's actually perfect. I'll give you the kit, and you two can make the charm. I assume the equipment guy also wants Sidney safe, and he's closer to him than I am. It should be much stronger."

"You're amazing. That's genius."

"I know." Flora grins and shoves jars into Zhenya's hands. "You're doing the hard part, though."

The hard part isn't actually as hard as Zhenya thinks it will be. Dana is more than happy to help, and the process isn't difficult. Zhenya has always loved watching witches perform their craft; they all have different ways of meeting the same goal, and it's fascinating to see. When they're done, Dana sews the charm into Sid's chest padding and makes Zhenya promise to tell Sid it's there. Zhenya calls Sid right then and there just to prove that he did. Sid laughs a little, but they can tell he appreciates it.

The charm does the trick - they win the game, and Sid takes the usual bumps and hits but stays uninjured. Zhenya is very pleased with himself and makes a note to send Dana a thank you gift.

As for taking the next step physically, Sid and Zhenya have no plans except that maybe between regular season and playoffs might be good. There’s also a vague agreement that Sid’s apartment is probably better.

Zhenya is sprawled out in Sid’s bed the morning after their last game in Philly, exhausted and taking advantage of the ability to sleep in, when Sid crawls on top of him and sits on his hips. Apparently, today is the day.

“Hey, Zhenya?” Sid asks, tugging on his sleep shirt. “You wanna? I don’t wanna think about the game or the playoffs or… Let’s have sex.”

Zhenya rubs his eyes and stretches before he answers, but Sid doesn’t complain. He waits patiently, perched on Zhenya and watching him wake up enough to respond.

“If you sure,” he yawns after a few minutes of stretching. “Don’t wanna rush, zolotse. Could just suck you off.”

Sid squirms and licks his lips, but he’s not giving up. “Not that it wouldn’t be great, but I’d rather have sex.”

Zhenya nods and yawns again. Sid flops down next to him and pulls him in for a kiss. It starts off slow and sweet, but the more Zhenya wakes up, the deeper Sid makes it. Before long, Zhenya’s on top of Sid and pulling his pajamas off to throw them wherever. Sid makes a pleased sound and pulls him down for another kiss, this time wrapping around him to keep him close.

“Have to let go so I’m get clothes off, Sid,” Zhenya teases, grinning down at him. Sid pouts and slowly releases him. “Thank you. You have lube?”

Sid shows him where he keeps his lube and condoms, a little shy about the fact that the condoms are untouched but the lube has clearly been used. Zhenya doesn’t say a word about it and instead just grabs a condom and the lube. He stuffs a pillow under Sid’s hips and helps him get comfortable with his legs spread. Once Sid gives the okay, he warms some lube on his fingers and traces around Sid’s entrance with gentle fingers. Sid tenses and inhales sharply, but he doesn’t tell Zhenya to stop.

“You want me to put charm on so is easier?” Zhenya asks, still circling his fingers.

“No, wanna hear how you really sound,” Sid insists, shaking his head.

Zhenya takes his time, working Sid open slowly and carefully. He makes sure to leave lots of kisses all over Sid’s neck and torso, something he knows will keep Sid relaxed. When he thinks Sid is opened up enough, Zhenya sits up to roll the condom on and rubs Sid’s thigh.

“Still okay?” he asks. “You don’t wanna do, we don’t do.”

“I want to,” Sid insists. “Please, Zhenya.”

Zhenya nods and rearranges them again to lay between Sid’s thighs. Sid nods, and Zhenya slowly, carefully presses into him. Sid gasps and clings to Zhenya, moaning loudly when he bottoms out. Zhenya waits there, kissing Sid and letting him decide when it’s time to move. When he gives Zhenya the okay, Sid moans even louder and hooks one of his ankles around Zhenya’s hip.

“Fuck, Zhenya,” he groans, arching up as Zhenya settles into a rhythm. “Go slow, please.”

“Anything you want, zvezda moya,” Zhenya coos.

“Just like that, Zhenya.”

Zhenya listens to the noises Sid makes and takes his cues from that. It works fabulously, and Sid is incoherent and begging under him before long. They had talked before about how the first time probably wouldn’t last long, and that’s definitely proving true. What’s surprising is that Zhenya feels his teeth and claws elongating, and Sid’s eyes have been gold since Zhenya pressed into him the first time. There’s a growing static between them, and when Sid screams, his own canines are pointy. If Zhenya wasn’t too preoccupied with making Sid come, he’d be surprised.

“Zhenya, Zhenya fuck,” Sid moans. His nails - definitely sharper than earlier - dig into Zhenya’s shoulders, and Zhenya can feel him tensing. “Fuck, close. Keep going, don’t stop.”

Neither of them lasts much longer after that. Sid’s back arches of the bed as he comes with a scream of Zhenya’s name, nails dragging down to just below his shoulder blades and digging in. Zhenya tumbles after him, biting down with his sharp teeth and making Sid moan again as they both shake through the aftershocks. The static from before has Sid’s hair on end, and he looks beautiful all flushed and come dumb against his pillows. Zhenya can’t help but give him a kiss.

“Better not turn me with that bite,” Sid teases when Zhenya’s cleaning him after. “Gotta wait ‘til we’re married.”

Zhenya just snorts and kisses Sid’s forehead as he wipes up the mess on his belly. “I’m bite you on honeymoon, promise.”

“Perfect.”

Everyone seems to know they’ve had sex when they show up to practice the next day, but Flower is the only one with anything serious to say. He makes Zhenya promise not to hurt Sid again, but this time he adds ‘at least not in a way he doesn’t like,’ as if he knows something Zhenya doesn’t. It’s entirely possible that he does.

They sail through the first three rounds of the playoffs with only two losses. They don’t expect it to be easy, but they also don’t expect the ass-kicking that Detroit hands them in the Finals. They make it look easy, like the Penguins haven’t had the great season they fought so hard for. They manage to make most of the games close, but it fucking sucks to lose in game six at home.

Zhenya doesn’t talk to anyone for days. Not even Seryozha and his family. When he does finally reach out, it’s to Mario to ask if he’s welcome at the next full moon run and Sid to ask if he wants to have a night in. Both are enthusiastic yeses, and Sid’s on Zhenya’s doorstep with his overnight bag in record time.

The full moon is weeks after their loss to Detroit, but it’s still a busy night. Most of the team is there, regardless of if they’re Supernatural or not. It becomes an impromptu party, and it feels like it shakes something loose in all of them. The loss is behind them, no more talk of what could have been. Instead, it’s vowing to do better, promising that next year is their year.

Before it’s time to change, Zhenya pulls Sid aside and forgets his English so badly that he puts his translation charm back on.

“I’m staying in Pittsburgh this summer,” he manages after a few moments. “I’m buying a house. And I wanted to know… Would you stay here and help? I’d like.. I’d like for you to move in with me. I know it’s quick, but I love you.”

Sid lights up and launches himself at Zhenya, wrapping his arms around his torso and holding him close.

“I love you too. And I’d love to move in with you.”

The thing is, Sid doesn’t know that they’re soulmates. It weighs on Zhenya’s mind all summer as they house shop, holding hands while they debate what they like and don’t like about houses. They’re signing papers to formally purchase a house in Sewickley before Zhenya decides he should just ask Flora. Or maybe her sister, who’s much better at love.

“Just tell him,” Flora suggests with a shrug. Zhenya slumps his shoulders and rolls his eyes. “It’s not like it’s a bad thing. And I’ve been looking into the things you’ve been telling me, and I think I might have something.”

Flora lays a large, old book on the counter with a _ whumph _ and shows Zhenya the page labeled _ mab darogan_.

“It’s an old Welsh legend,” she explains, pointing to an illustration. It’s a young man with eyes like Sid’s, smiling with pointy teeth and ears. He’s holding a sword with clawed hands. “It means something like ‘promised son.’ The Welsh believe he’ll free the British Isles from outsiders, but I think Sidney might be one. I think he’s here to lead the Penguins and the city into another age of prosperity. And there’s something else.”

Flora turns the page, and there’s the _mab darogan_ again, this time with a large wolf at his side.

“_Mab_ _darogans_ like werewolves.”

Zhenya borrows the book and brings it home to Sid, who is absolutely delighted to see such an old, thick book. He goes pale and quiet when Zhenya shows him the pages on _mab darogan_, though.

“Are you saying I’m not human?” he asks, looking worried.

“Something more than human but not, like, fae. Maybe you have fae way back in family. Isn’t bad thing, Sid. Means you meant to be here. Meant to be with me. Soulmates, zolotse. Know you feel static when we first kiss, first have sex. Is because we soulmates.”

Sid shakes his head and sits down heavily on the couch. “I need… I need a minute. A lot of minutes. To think about this. It’s not the soulmates thing, I’m so happy about that. But destined to what, save the team? I don’t know, Zhenya.”

Zhenya kisses his forehead and smiles at Sid. “Maybe is not true. Maybe you just have really distant fae relatives. Maybe you just pretty. But we still gonna kick ass and win Cup. Lots of Cups. And get married and have lots of babies.”

Sid laughs and gives Zhenya a quick kiss on the lips. “Sounds perfect.”

In October, they meet a milestone together. Sid hits 300 points and Zhenya hits 200, so Sid has a trainer split the puck so they can both have part of it. Zhenya laughs, insisting that they don’t need to because they’ll get married and it will live in their combined trophy case. Sid still insists, arguing that it’s more about the sentimental value and showing that Zhenya is just as important as Sid is. Zhenya gives him a big, dramatic kiss and happily pays the fines for it.  
  


The regular season isn’t terribly eventful for them. Zhenya is voted to the All Star Team, where he destroys the shooting accuracy event in the skills competition. Sid finishes third for scoring, while Zhenya takes the Art Ross.

The fireworks don’t start until the playoffs. They easily knock out the Flyers and move on to face the Capitals. Sid’s eyes start to glow every time he steps on the ice, and both he and Sasha Ovechkin get a hat trick in the second game. It’s back and forth, and Sid confesses to Zhenya that he thinks maybe the  _ mab darogan _ thing might be true.

They sweep the Hurricanes, and Sid picks up the Prince of Wales trophy and… everything changes. Everyone feels something finally snap into place, and Sid crashes into the team with the trophy, gold eyes, and pointed ears.

They face the Red Wings again in the Finals. It goes to seven games this time, and Sid gets injured in the third period of the final game. He glowers from the bench as his team defends Flower and his goal. Talbo is the only one with goals, and it turns out that he’s got the game-winner. The _series_ winner. The **_Cup_** winner. The Cup winner! Sid hops the bench, screaming in joy and skating right for Zhenya.

“Sid! We won!” Zhenya shouts, scooping him up and spinning him around. “I love you so much. I’m so proud of you!”

Sid laughs and plants a big kiss on Zhenya, not caring that everyone can see.

“Zhenya, marry me!” He yells it to be heard and because he can’t control himself right now. “Marry the  _ mab darogan _ of Pittsburgh.”

“Nothing else I’d rather do, Sid.”

They rush the wedding so it’s on Sid’s Cup day in August. Neither of them had ever given much thought to what their wedding would look like, but by the water in Cole Harbour with all their friends and family and the Stanley Cup full of champagne? Well, there’s nothing better than that.


End file.
